Tracing Footsteps
by ShadyEarlGrey
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to be unsure of the uncertainty. When you'll die, how'll you get there, or what's going to happen—you can't go back even if you wished on a million shooting stars. [SI/OC] [Transmigration!OC] [Unedited] [Updating every few days]


**Read before continuing:** After reading the previous story I've made, I cringed  
a lot from how basic, cliche, it sounded for a FF. This story is unedited, but  
I'm here for Take Two, but in a SI/OC and different approach.  
If you like this better, than please let me know!  
If not, then I shall rewrite the previous story and fix everything~.

* * *

 _I'm scared_.

Wringing the duvet in my hands, I sat motionlessly against the wall as I observed my surroundings. I seemed to be in a small room, filled with things that could pop out of IKEA's children magazine. Or, did small fit the criteria? Natural lights bounced off the white walls, basking the pastel pink accents and oak furniture in a yellow hue. The vanity close to the door barely reached half of its height; the bed I sat on lowered than normal. Other than some clothes that hung limply on the bed frame, stuff animals loitered the floorboard and a faint scent of detergent and cheap perfume filled my nostrils. Stale air lingered in the atmosphere.

But this wasn't _my_ room.

Far from it.

I didn't know how it became like this. How did I come from being in a cafe with my classmates to waking up in a stranger's room? Did I feel unwell and ended up taking a nap? But then, I would have known that I took a nap... I was a light sleeper, so — wait, maybe I was lucid dreaming?

Rubbing my neck, I stared at the pale and small hand on my lap. My thumb rubbed over the pea-sized fingernails, which was twice as small as my own. The thin edge irritated the flesh tip, and I frowned at the thought that it somewhat hurt. Could I feel pain in a lucid dream? The chilly air nipped at my skin like knives. I could feel how thin the air was from the cold — was it winter in my dream?

This is a first.

Only a few friends talked about having lucid dreams and sleep paralysis, but I'd never experienced it myself. This...was taking me nowhere. I slid off the bed, feeling the coldness seep into my heels. It felt..weird to see the floor up so close. How long has it been since I was this short? Years, inevitably.

Maybe I just wanted to experience childhood, again...?

Wrapping myself in the blanket, I tiptoed over the scattered toys and found myself staring at a tiny girl, who —

"What the fuck...?" Scrunching my brows, I leant on the vanity at the familiar sight. Big, almond eyes as wide as saucers blinked, jaw-slacked, which made me shut my mouth. The little girl did, too. I blinked twice. The little girl did, too. Gulping air down my throat, I burped just to hear it come from me. "Oh my God," holding my jaw, my fingers dug into my flesh. Forcing my face in different angles, I tried to find fault with this look.

Rock Lee bowl cut, a bit tubby in a cute fashion, kind of fair skinned, gold earrings, dad's somewhat chinked eyes, mum's white girl nose, dad's big face. I can pinpoint them to my usual look, but they're somehow...different? Odd? Maybe less define or something in that line? How? _How_?

Despite appearing the same, my black hair that I was so accustomed to became _grey_. That was _so weird_. I twirled a strand and frowned. _Wait_. I thrust my face closer, eyebrows furrowed, and I glared my hair. Now that I looked closer, it didn't seem grey at all, more like taupe. My irises seemed to match color-wise, too...

"That's...so cool!" I chirped, admiring how badass I'd look if I really dyed it this colour. I'd definitely do this when I wake up!

Curling my mouth into a shit-eating grin, I winked, and peace signed, posing cutely. Yo, this lucid dreaming was bomb bae! The area my hand held left a red mark and it...it _hurt_. _But_ that should be normal for lucid dreaming, right? I remembered a friend mentioning that it felt realistic, so I shouldn't be worried.

"Damn, if I lose some pounds, I would be a cute baby," I smirked as I checked myself out.

I wondered if there was anyone else conjured in this lucid dream. Would my brothers and sisters be small as well? Wait, Canyon wasn't even born yet, so that was a killjoy. Padding my feet towards the door, I stepped up the stool step and twisted the doorknob. The door creaked as it resonated down the hall.  
White walls and oak floorboard with three other doors and what seemed to be a stairway. Unfamiliar but at least the window lit up the place. Smiling Curiously, I walked on the balls of my feet as I gingerly peered down the stairs. A faint scent of seaweed and eggs drifted to my nose, and my stomach growled. I froze.

"Could I get hungry...?" Eyes widen, I felt a pang in my chest.

This...was starting to freak me out...

Should I be scared? Worried? Somehow, something wasn't feeling _right_.

I want to go back to the room—but I scared that I'd get nowhere in there. It didn't help that I still woke up in that room after an attempt; I couldn't go back to sleep. When would I wake up...? I swallowed; deciding that it was best that I kept on going. I didn't feel comfortable just standing there. Not to mention that my curiosity got the best of me...

With each slow step, I refrained from making noises.

My feet touched the smooth wood, whereas the rough texture of the wall tingled my fingertips. I bit my thumb hard and felt pain lingered at the joint. It felt so _real_. I can practically feel gravity grounding me in this small stature. The uncomfortable tug from poking my stomach out didn't help either.

Was I overthinking about this? I wasn't sure about this myself.

 _I touched the floor_ , musing my myself, as I gazed at the blue sandals on the Genkan. There were a few pairs of them, ranging from small to big, worn from constant usage. "What...?" Perplexed, I grabbed a sandal to inspect it. Ignoring the dirt, the flat end was made of rubber with the rest being leather. It vaguely reminded me of an anime show my siblings and I watched—Naruto. By chance, were these people otakus or, oh you know, just a die hard fan of Naruto _by chance_!?

Wait, never mind. Face-palming, I sighed at my stupidity.

I _technically_ live in this house. Dream-wise.

"Nice to know I'm not over it," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Guess I'll read some fanfiction when I wake up."

Plopping my ass on the edge, I grabbed the sandals closest to my size and slipped them on. If I dreamed of ninja sandals, would that mean that outside will be like Konohagakure? Would it be animated like the show or have some realism to them? My heart paced quickly as I stared at the window, glowing sky blue.

...What if.

What if I was transported into the anime...?

...

...

I snorted in my laughter, biting my fist. That would have been awesome _and_ hilarious! Kind of cool if that happened, but scary as fuck about the storyline. With a leap, I managed to unlock the door and swung it open. I hissed and blocked with my arms. The yellow light blinded me for a second before I slowly got used to it.

* * *

"Holy—mother fucking shit." Jaw-slackened, I watched as an old man passed by.

Other than how realistic each person appeared, there wasn't a single face that looked familiar _at all_. A woman wore a cerulean blouse with a white calf-length skirt and sandals. I stared at her mono-lid eyes, taking in how straight her black hair swayed with the breeze before she disappeared past the door's ledge.

 _I didn't recognise her_.

I repeatedly blinked, eyes glazed, gazing at each stranger passing by.

 _He didn't look like someone I know_.

Noticing the floor outside, I slowly walked towards the tan, rough ground and touched it. It felt like a rock and a bit uneven, too. It was as if something snapped. My heart continued to beat hurriedly, but I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't hear anything. Glancing at the creme store across the street, my legs moved on its own. They felt numb, jittery.

I blinked when a wall hit me.

"すみません!" Stumbling onto the ground, pain shot up my elbow and tailbone as I stared at a large pair of legs.

すみません.

 ** _すみません_**.

 **Excuse me**.

Huh? I blinked. The sensation of gears clanking buzzed in the back of my head. Was that Japanese? How did I understand that? Calloused hands grabbed my arms—wait, were they calloused hands? Or hard pillows? Clamps? Tongs? Looking up, I see a tan man with a goatee and thick eyebrows. Concern laced on his square face as his broad nose scrunched up. "だいじょうぶ か ?"

だいじょうぶ か.

 **だいじょうぶ か** **.**

 **Are you okay?**

"What...?" I blinked in surprise. Instead of hearing **"what** ** _"_** , I heard **"nani** ** _"_**.

How?

 **How?  
**

 ** _I never learned Japanese!_**

His face looked scared for some reason. Staring at him, watching as his face morphed into something akin to see a ghost. Why was he so scared? Huh? Who was he yelling at?

"よー, よー! 助けて! 火事だ!" His side profile accented the acne on his cheekbone. I blinked. What was going on?

よー, よー! 助けて! 火事だ

 **よー** **,** **よー** **!** **助けて** **!** **火事だ** **  
**

 **Hey, hey! Help! Someone call the police!**

* * *

 **Owns all SI & OC characters. :)  
Comment, Critic, Suggest! 3**


End file.
